


Brotherly Love

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean has always loved Sam. (bad summary is bad, author is sick.)





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Right before the S4 voicemail.

Ever since Dean had seen Sam in the hospital, he'd been in love with his brother's presence.

Something tiny grew in his heart and mind and told him--this is my brother. My brother. My brother, and under that, somewhere, when he was older, when Sam was older too, he would feel the fear of being away from Sam and think softly, he's part of my soul--he's my--my soulmate.

He didn't exactly say this in words.

Over time, he let other people find it inside of him and say the words for him.

There was one thing he knew. He loved Sam, he loved people. He loved people. People like Sam. People who tried, and most of the time what they'd try would get messed up.

Dean liked to do things, to clean up messes, to just deal with the concrete.

How could he fix it?

*~*~*

Then came the angel radio, and yeah, it ripped him out of hell but it wasn't for his own reasons. It wasn't up to him.

From there, it just got worse and worse.

He tried to remember his core truth.

He loved Sam.

Loved Sam.

And he had no reason to trust an angel, much less an angel army.

There was a thing Sam had mentioned a few times, learned when he was Fancy College Boy. Teachable moments.

When he stands in the hellscape of a separated room, facing down Zachariah, he thinks dimly teachable moment and then lets loose, about the one thing he does think he understands.

Family.

People.

Sam.

He feels his love for Sam rushing back through his veins like so much grounding force.

They can do this. They can do anything. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bruce Springsteen, Seven Angels


End file.
